Le Terrier du Blaireau
by CyberCoffee
Summary: Et si le Choixpeau vous répartissez à Poufsouffle ? Ce sera le cas de Morgan McAllister, écossais pure souche, et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire ! Venez, laissez-vous tenter, venez et entrez dans Le Terrier du Blaireau...


**Chapitre I**

**Le Terrier du Blaireau**

Septembre était un mois fort agréable, même en cette contrée aussi reculée qu'était l'Ecosse. Les paysages que promettait cette douce saison étaient sans pareils et laissaient bien souvent les gens hébétés devant tant de splendeur.

Septembre était un mois de rêve, où le temps semblait avoir demandé une trêve et où le froid et le chaud était justement dosé, laissant un doux embrun flotter alentour. Les jolies fleurs encore gorgées du soleil d'Août s'épanouissaient alors sous l'empreinte de l'onde tiède de la brise.

Septembre était aussi la rentrée des classes que la plupart redoutaient.

Assis dans le très célèbre Poudlard Express, le train de la voie 9 ¾, spécialement conçut pour le voyage qui séparait la gare de King's Cross de l'école-internat Poudlard - qui accueillait chaque année depuis mille ans environ cinq cent élèves – la plus renommée école de sorcellerie du monde, Morgan MacAllister scrutait le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre, les yeux dans le vague.

Aujourd'hui serait sa première journée à Poudlard et autant dire qu'il était aussi anxieux qu'impatient.. On lui avait raconté pleins d'anecdotes à propos de cette fabuleuse institution hautement qualifiée. Ses parents, honorables sorciers de sang pur et écossais pure souche qui plus est, avaient eux-même effectués leur entière scolarité en ces lieux et en avaient retirés un savoir énorme et des facultés des plus intéressantes.

En digne MacAllister, Morgan souhaitait plus que tout réussir ses études en bonnes et dues formes et faire la fierté de son clan. En effet, le clan des MacAllister était l'un des plus réputés dans toute la lande écossaise. Les légendes voudraient qu'il soit l'un des premiers clans à s'être construis sur celle-ci. Et Morgan se devait de rendre fous de fierté ses parents et ainsi permettre à son clan de rester le plus vénérable de tous en sortant de sa scolarité sage, instruit et capable de défendre sa famille courageusement.

Mais pour le moment, Morgan n'était pas vraiment rassuré à mesure que la destination finale se rapprochait.

Pour faire passer son trac grandissant, il observa la montagne au pic enneigé qui les surplombaient, le train et lui. Devant tant de magnificence, Morgan se sentit dénué d'intérêt. C'était une sensation fort désagréable.

Le train passa sur un pont à la structure métallique devant datée de plusieurs dizaines d'années et dont Morgan douta de la solidité pendant toute la durée de la traversée.

N'arrivant pas à concentrer toute son attention sur l'espace alentour, Morgan parcouru la cabine dans laquelle il avait pris place dès le début du trajet.

Celle-ci était petite et accueillante. Les banquettes rembourrées en cuir vraisemblablement venant de créature non-magique étaient tout ce qu'ils y avaient de plus confortables et le noir de la matière se mariait remarquablement bien avec l'acajou des chambranles de la porte coulissante. Un mélange chaleureux et de bon goût.

Alors qu'il inspectait encore la décoration intérieure du train, la porte coulissa et laissa apparaître une jeune fille qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui.

La jeune fille en question était de taille moyenne, voire plus petite que la normale, avait déjà revêtue sa robe de sorcière noire et avait les cheveux d'un blond cendré presque terne attachés en une queue-de-cheval basse à l'aide d'un gros élastique. Pour compléter le tout, elle portait de grosse lunettes aux branches en bois.

Sans dire un mot ni regarder le seul occupant de la cabine, elle s'assit sur la banquette opposée à celle de Morgan après avoir rangé ses valises dans le porte-bagage.

Elle sortit un journal moldu intitulé le _Times_et entama sa lecture sans souffler mot.

Morgan la dévisagea un instant et décida de l'imiter et de l'ignorer en retour.

Une heure plus tard, la jeune fille termina sa lecture, plia consciencieusement son journal en deux puis en quatre et le rangea dans la première poche de son sac à main. Elle regarda ses pieds et soudainement s'exclama en tendant sa main vers Morgan :

« Enchantée, je m'appelle Anette Dampiers, je vais à Poudlard pour la première fois. Et toi ? »

Surpris par le silence soudainement brisé, Morgan bafouilla intelligemment une réponse.

« Euh...Moi c'est M...Morgan. Et je suis nouveau moi aussi...Enchanté également. »

« Morgan comment ? » insista la jeune Dampiers visiblement ravie d'avoir obtenue une réponse de la part de son compagnon de cabine.

« Morgan MacAllister, du Clan des MacAllister... d'Ecosse » précisa t-il, fier comme jamais de représenter sa noble famille.

« Connais pas...Désolée » enchaîna Anette rapidement. »Je suis Française, je ne connais pas les Grandes Familles D'Europe au complet. Je ne savais même pas que la magie existait avant l'arrivée de la lettre, alors, les Anciennes Familles de Sangs-Purs...penses-tu... »

Intrigué, Morgan la questionna aussitôt.

« Alors comme ça tu es une née-de-moldus ? Cela doit te paraître étrange de posséder quelque chose que les simples moldus n'ont pas, non ? C'est comment chez les moldus ? Il paraît que ce sont des êtres légèrement décadents, est-ce vrai ? Comment as-tu fais pour sav... » énonça t-il, excité de se retourver pour la première fois devant une sorcière qui avait connue le monde moldu.

« Doucement, doucement ! » le coupa Anette, effrayée par l'affluence de questions qui n'avaient pas l'air de pouvoir se tarir seule.

Morgan inspira et reprit calmement sa respiration avant de recommencer par la question dont il brûlait de connaître la réponse :

« Comment c'est chez les moldus ? »

Anette Dampiers sourit et commença à lui faire un exposé détaillé sur la vie moldue.

« Vois-tu, les moldus nous ressemblent beaucoup, notre seule différence c'est que nous sommes capables de contrôler la totalité de notre cerveau et donc capable de magie. Eux ne connaissent que dix pour cent des capacités de leur matière grise...Oui, c'est peu » déclara t-elle à l'intention de Morgan qui faisait un tête étrange. « A part ça, ils ont remplacés la magie que nous – sorciers – utilisons par ce qu'on appelle la mécanique et l'électronique..Ils ont inventés ça seuls, ils n'ont pas eu besoin d'une once de magie pour réussir cette merveilleuse chose ! Non, ils ne sont pas décadents, juste humains. Certes, il y a des exceptions, comme partout..Et vois-tu, ils sont remarquablement... »

Morgan buvait littéralement les moindres informations que lui offraient gratuitement Anette, aussi bien qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de l'arrivée au quai de Poudlard tant il était absorbé par l'exposé fantastique de celle-ci.

Ce fut d'ailleurs Anette qui le sorti de ses pensées en coupant court son flot de paroles.

« Bien, nous sommes arrivés MacAllister ! » lui annonça t-elle en se levant de la banquette vivement.

Morgan fit la grimace.

« MacAllister ? Ah non ! C'est bien trop impersonnel. Appelle-moi Morgan et permets-moi de t'appeller Anette ! » s'écria t-il aussitôt, en se dépêchant d'enfiler sa robe qu'il trouva aussitôt inconfortable et rugueuse.

Le quai du Poudlard Express était bondé. Des centaines de sorciers en devenir marchaient, couraient, sautaient et hurlaient en se bousculant les uns les autres. Morgan détesta tout ce vacarme. Lui, il chérissait le calme et la détente.

Une voix s'éleva, plus grave et plus bruyante, couvrant les cris des enfants.

" Les premières années, par ici, s'y vous plaît, vite, dépêchons !"

Morgan et Anette se tournèrent et cherchèrent le propriétaire de la voix.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils découvrirent un immense homme trapu et rebondi, à l'air sympathique toutefois. L'homme devait mesurer au bas mot deux bons mètres cinquante et semblait peser prés de trois cent kilos. Il était tout simplement gigantesque. Il avait de long cheveux bouclés emmêlés et une longue barbe, le tout lui cachait une bonne partie du visage. Le géant les vit le fixer. Il se pencha et dit :

" Héhé, les p'tiots, vous n'avez jamais vu de d'mi-géant ? Je tiens ça d'ma mère. C'tait une géante fantastique ma mère. L'a épousé mon père et m'v'la ! Bon, c'pas tout mais z'êtes des premières années vous, non ?"

Les deux compagnons de voyage allaient répondre mais celui-ci ne leur en laissa pas le temps et continua son monologue tout en répondant à sa propre interrogation.

" Bien sûr que vous l'êtes ! Z'ai jamais vu. Connais tout le monde moi ! J'suis le Gardien des Clefs et des Lieux de Poudlard, figurez-vous...Bon, faut qu'j'me bouge moué, on est pas en avance...Non, pas du tout !" Puis, en se relevant, "Les premières années ! Par ici ! Dépêchons, n'a pas toute la soirée !"

Morgan et Anette n'avaient prononcé mot tout le long du discours du Gardien. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent en haussant les épaules : cet homme était fort agréable et distractif !

" Au fait, j'me nomme Hagrid et vous ?" leur lança le géant en souriant.

Anette et Morgan lui donnèrent leurs prénoms avec une grande joie, ils étaient soulagés de voir que Poudlard était un lieu agréable où même les adultes étaient sympathiques et avenants.

" MacAllister ?" répéta Hagrid au nom de Morgan." MacAllister..Comme Bhaltair MacAllister ?"

" Oui, c'est mon père." acquiesa le jeune écossais.

" Oh, qu'est-il devenu ? Je m'souviens bien de lui ! Serdaigle, et fier d'l'être !Que de bons souvenirs ! Y joue encore au Quidditch ? 'Tait exceptionnel sur un balais !"

" Oui, il y joue toujours, il m'a d'ailleurs appris à me tenir sur un balais avant que je ne sache marcher...Il est devenu Chef du Clan MacAllister. Il s'est marié avec ma mère, Iseabail MacEllar...vous la connaissez ?" s'enquerra Morgan, intéressé de connaître le passé de ses parents.

" Comment ? Le p'tit Bhaltair et la p'tite Iseabail ? Ensembles ? Pas p'ssible ! Ils étaient comme chiens et chats ! Pouvaient pas être dans la même pièce plus de deux minutes sans s'tripés...J'aurais jamais d'viné un truc pareil ! La belle Poufsouffle et l'fier Serdaigle ensemble...Ben ça alors !" balbutia Hagrid, abasourdi."Incroyable."

"Oh, je vous rassure, Monsieur Hagrid, ils s'étripent toujours." l'informa Morgan en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Une fois les premières années installés dans les barques, Hagrid beugla les règles et les interdictions qui concernaient la traversée du lac - où résidait un calmar d'après lui - et hurla aux barques d'avancer.

Comme dotées d'une vie propre, elles filèrent sur l'eau, ne laissant derrière elles qu'un sillon muet et incolore.

" Bien, j'vous laisse ici, les jeunots ! Morgan, Anette, v'nez m'voir dans ma cabane, au fond du parc, d'temps en temps. D'la compagnie, j'adore ça ! J'vous montrerais mon Crocdur." leur confia Hagrid en partant après les avoir déposés devant une porte colossale.

Bien qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un " croque-dur", ils acquiescèrent avec ardeur, heureux de s'être déjà fait un nouvel ami.

Au bout d'un certain temps, comme personne ne venaient les chercher et que le silence - bien que Morgan l'aime - devenait pesant et tendu, celui-ci se tourna vers sa nouvelle amie et lui demanda si elle savait comment ce passait la Cérémonie de Répartition.

"Je n'en sais rien, j'espère que ce ne sera pas un combat ou quelque chose comme ça.. Non, ce serait grotesque, nous sommes là pour apprendre, pas pour démontrer une quelconque puissance...Je ne sais pas, peut-être un test de personnalité qui, en fonction des résultats obtenus, nous amènera dans une des quatre maisons." réagit-elle, pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.

" J'espère simplement que ce ne sera pas trop fatiguant ! J'aime pas les efforts physiques...et intellectuel, d'ailleurs !"

" Oh, parmis toute la population sorcière qu'il y avait dans le train je suis tombé sur un feignant ! Me voilà bien" railla ironiquement la jeune fille en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le coude pour le "réveiller".

" Aïeuuuh ! Doucement, je ne suis qu'un faible écossais sans défense !"

Il y avait un tel apitoiement dans sa voix qu'Anette ne put qu'éclater de rire.

" Les écossais...ne sont...t-ils p..pas...censés être t...terrifiants et braves ?" dit-elle avec sarcasme entre deux éclats de rire...avant d'être interrompu par un retentissant :

" Hum, hum...Je ne vous dérange pas trop, mademoiselle ?"

Anette se figea et ravala son rire devant la nouvelle venue.

Austère et vraisemblablement stricte, la vieille femme qui se tenait devant eux ne paraissait pas très enclin à la rigolade. Vêtue d'une robe de sorcière finement ouvragée d'un vert bouteille très sombre, elle se tenait droite et semblait les jauger du haut des marches d' escaliers desquels elle descendait.

" Bien", continua t - elle," maintenant que j'ai votre entière attention, je vais à présent mettre un nom sur mon visage. Je suis et serais votre professeur de Métamorphose durant les sept prochaines années que vous passerez dans cette école et la directrice des Gryffondors. Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall. Ceci dit, nous allons pouvoir accéder à la Grande Salle pour la Cérémonie de Répartition. "

La gigantesque porte grinça dès la fin de sa phrase, révélant une pièce elle aussi surdimensionnée, et des centaines d'écoliers qui les scrutaient, assis sur des tables qui correspondaient à leurs maisons.

Morgan sentit Anette se tendre, elle redoutait l'épreuve qui s'en suivrait. Gentiment, il lui serra la main. Anette leva les yeux vers lui mais celui-ci n'osa pas la regardait dans les yeux, gêné par son propre acte. Anette sourit.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, la salle contenait quatre tables aux dimensions hors normes, disposées dans la longueur et une dernière, horizontale aux autres, où mangeait le corps enseignant. Elle leva la tête et fut stupéfaite par le plafond magique qui représentait une magnifique voie lactée.

" Regarde" chuchota t-elle à Morgan. " c'est merveilleux !"

Morgan sourit en hochant la tête.

Le professeur McGonagal leur fit signe de s'arrêter devant l'estrade où elle monta les trois marches en sortant un rouleau de parchemin jaunis.

" Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer."

La salle devînt silencieuse.

Un homme décharné et habillé sans aucun goût apporta un tabouret et un chapeau au cuir fatigué. Morgan frissonna : il préférait encore le mauvais goût à l'absence de goût.

Minerva McGonagall se racla la gorge et ouvrit lentement le parchemin. Les premières années retinrent leur respiration, en appréhendant la suite.

" Quand je vous appellerais, vous viendrez vous assoir sur ce tabouret et je poserais le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Il vous répartira dans votre maison en fonction de votre personnalité et de vos qualités. Son choix est irréfutable."

Anette se pencha vers Morgan et murmura.

" J'avais raison !"

" Je suis soulagé, je pensais réellement que l'on devrait se battre où montrer nos pouvoirs..." Morgan soupira, en riant de sa bêtise.

" Gautier, Boris !" appela le professeur McGonagall.

Un jeune garçon joufflu aux cheveux blonds s'avança en dodelinant maladroitement. Il s'assit sur le tabouret qui grinça sous son poids, vaguement inquiet.

Les plis du Choixpeau se déformèrent et formèrent ce qui ressemblait à une bouche.

" Gryffondor !" déclara le chapeau enchanté.

Boris Gautier se dirigea vers la table d'où venaient les applaudissements.

" Patson, Ingrid !" fut envoyée à Serdaigle ainsi que " Polanskif, Vladimir !". Au fil des minutes, le rang de premières années diminuaient.

" MacAllister, Morgan !"

Morgan s'avança sous le regard de tous. Il vit du coin de l'œil Anette l'encourager. Ragaillardi, il s'assit noblement sur le tabouret. Le chapeau mit sur sa tête, il attendit.

" _Mmh,__MacAllister,__tu__es__écossais,__non__?_" résonna la voix du Choixpeau dans sa tête. Surpris, Morgan hocha vigoureusement la tête." _Bien,__tu__veux__rendre__fier__tes__parents__et__ton__clan.__Tu__es__sociable,__prudent__et__débrouillard.__Hospitalier__envers__ceux__qui__ne__font__pas__partis__de__ton__clan...Mais__tu__peux__devenir__très__agressif__si__tu__te__sens__menacé.__Oui,__tu__as__tout__d'un__Blaireau.__Tu__me__rappelles__Helga.__Elle__payait__pas__d'mine__au__premier__coup__d'__œil__mais__quel__caractère__!__Y'en__a__un__surtout__qui__ne__dira__pas__le__contraire...Mon__bon__vieux__Salazar...Enfin,__revenons__au__présent.__Oui,__Poufsouffle__t'aidera__énormément__par__la__suite.__Ton__flegme__naturel__sera__mis__à__rude__épreuve__cependant.__Tu__es__promis__à__de__grandes__choses..._" continua t-il, puis en s'adressant à l'assemblée, il cria " Poufsouffle !"

Morgan, rouge de gêne devant tant de personnes se dirigea maladroitement vers la table la plus à droite. A peine fut-il assit qu'un jeune homme de sixième année lui adressa la parole.

" Enchanté MacAllister, moi c'est Davy Costner, mais tu peux m'appeler Dave."

" Enchanté de même ! Et appelle-moi Morgan. Tu es en quelle année ?"

" En sixième. Tu verras, même si beaucoup pensent que Poufsouffle est une maison d'inutiles, elle est extraordinaire ! Ne sois pas déçu si tu souhaitais allez à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle...voire à Serpentard!"

" Oh, je ne suis pas déçu du tout, elle me plaît déjà cette maison. Tu sais, moi moins y' a d'efforts à faire et plus ça me plaît !"

" Poufsouffle dans l'âme !"

" Gryffondor est une maison trop énergique, Serdaigle l'effort intellectuel est horrifiant, et Serpentard...la ruse...j'aime bien mais, les plans pour ruser me semblent trop éprouvant et prennent trop de temps, et puis ils ne sont pas vraiment sociables. Poufsouffle est idéale !" rigola Morgan.

" En effet, tu es un cas ! Moi même je suis un flemmard incontesté mais, tu me bats à plate couture !"

" Dampiers, Anette !" réclama le professeur MacGonagal. Morgan se tourna aussitôt et croisa les doigts pour qu'Anette soit une Poufsouffle. Il l'aimait bien.

Le Choixpeau semblait hésitant et sa délibération dura tout de même deux bonnes minutes.

" Poufsouffle !"

Morgan applaudissa à s'en rompre les mains et accueilli sa nouvelle amie avec joie à côté de lui.

" Je suis soulagée, je n'aurais pour rien au monde voulut allez ailleurs. Quoique, Serdaigle semble être une très bonne maison." Déclara t-elle en desserrant le col de sa robe.

" Anette, je te présente Davy Costner, mais appelle-le Dave. C'est un sixième année." lui présenta Morgan en désignant le jeune homme.

" Enchanté, belle demoiselle. Vous êtes Française ?"

Anette rougit et hocha la tête.

Ils ne suivirent pas le reste de la Répartition, mais rirent beaucoup avec Dave. Soudain, les plats se remplirent devant leurs yeux ébahis. Toutes sortes de viandes, de légumes, de bonbons et autres nourritures étaient disposés devant eux, dans de grands plats d'or. Morgan se rendit compte qu'il avait très faim.

Il se servit de ce que Dave appela de la _tarte__à__la__mélasse_ et de la viande de _boeuftrérapsus__volant_ que l'on recherchait avec zèle tellement le goût était délicieux. Anette, quant à elle, prit un cocktail de pattes de _raptons_ glacé auquel elle ajouta une boule de glace vanille.

Bien que les aliments ne lui disaient au départ rien et que leur noms ne paraissaient pas ragoûtant, ils se révélèrent exquis. C'étaient de nouvelles saveurs incroyablement bonnes...et vertueuses selon Dave.

En effet, il apparaissait que la viande de boeuftrérapsus volant était remplie de vitamines et favorisait la croissance. Les pattes de raptons, elles, étaient un remède remarquablement efficace contre l'acnés et son utilisation dans les élixirs rendait les capacités voulues plus résistantes.

A la fin du repas, le directeur, vieil homme dont l'aura de sagesse se ressentait dans toute la salle et forçait au respect, se leva et entama son discours de bienvenue. Ainsi que la plupart des règles à respecter vigoureusement si l'on ne voulait pas mourir dans _d__'__atroces__souffrances_. Il parla aussi des Quatre Maisons et expliqua qu'il souhaitait une entente cordiale voire joyeuse entre toutes les maisons. Il regarda en particulier les deux tables qui correspondaient aux Serpentards et aux Gryffondors. Il précisa de même que chaque maison était unique en son genre et qu'aucune de devait être rabaissée et mal jugée – en fixant les Poufsouffles cette fois.

Il invita par la suite les Préfets à emmener les nouveaux arrivants dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Davy Costner se leva donc à cet instant et fit signe aux premières années de le suivre, lui et la ravissante seconde préfette, une jeune femme nommée Alastriona Loman qui était vraisemblablement d'origine irlandaises.

Les premières années suivirent le couple de préfets dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers mouvants. Arrivés dans les sous-sols du château, Davy s'arrêta devant une statue qui représentait l'entraide. La statue, de taille moyenne était composée d'une sorcière sans âge, magnifique, qui tendait la main à un serpent blessé. Sur le piédestal, on pouvait lire, en lettres dorées : "_Le__Commencement__des__Quatre_".

Morgan n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela voulait bien pouvoir dire et voulut questionner Davy mais se tue quand celui-ci se tourna pour prendre la parole.

" Bien, écoutez-moi attentivement, les premières années ! Pour entrer dans notre Salle Commune, il vous faudra le mot qui vous viendra à l'esprit sur l'instant. Si vous répondez avec sincérité, la statue vous laissera entrer."

Anette fronça les sourcils et dit :

" Mais dans ce cas n'importe quel élève peut entrer, même s'il n'est pas de Poufsouffle !"

" Bonne remarque Anette !" lui sourit Dave." Je vous informe donc qu'il est impossible d'entrer dans le terrier des Blaireaux sans appartenir aux Blaireaux. C'est fort simple : pour que la statue puisse vous laissez passer la prochaine fois, il vous faudra verser une goutte de votre sang sur les lèvres de la sorcière. Elle vous reconnaîtra et saura que vous êtes bien de Poufsouffle. Une personne autre qu'un Blaireau qui essaierait ce rite sans y avoir été invité sera automatiquement envoyé dans le bureau du Professeur Chourave, notre professeur principale."

" Le blaireau est censé être hospitalier", déclara Anette circonspecte." C'est assez paradoxal."

" Bien vu, Anette. Le blaireau est très hospitalier, il partage d'ailleurs fréquemment son terrier avec d'autres espèces..._seulement__s__'__il__le__désire_. Voilà. Bien, à présent Alastriona et moi allons prélever une goutte de votre sang."

Une fois le rituel terminé, Dave démontra ses propos et révéla le mot qui lui passait en tête.

" Fraternité."

La statue se déplaça de quelques centimètres et dévoila une entrée souterraine, où un escalier menait dans les ténèbres. Bien que l'abîme ne semblait guère accueillante, Morgan fixa Dave s'enfoncer dans le souterrain. Anette et lui furent les premiers à le suivre. A chaque pas que faisait Dave, une torche s'enflammait, révélant des inscriptions taillées avec finesse dans la pierre ocre des murs. Le couloir déboucha sur une grande pièce circulaire chaleureuse où un feu flamboyait dans l'âtre construit en plein centre.

Autour du foyer, des fauteuils en bois rembourrés de coussins en cachemires attendaient qu'ils s'assoient. Morgan observa le reste de la pièce et fut étonné de ne pas apercevoir de plafond. Les parois semblaient monter toujours plus haut vers le ciel. Des dizaines de cavités éclairées par des torches constellaient celles-ci.

Il sentit Anette lui agripper la manche. Il se tourna vers elle.

" Regarde !" lui murmura t-elle en pointant du doigt une dizaine de blaireaux qui dormaient, roulés en boules dans un coin de la pièce." Ils sont trop mignons !"

Morgan sourit. Poufsouffle était vraiment une bonne maison.

De longs voiles descendant des parois donnaient un air aérien à la salle. Il s'y sentait vraiment bien. C'était simple et agréable. Des coussins étaient disposés ça et là, et des tables basses avec des gâteaux et des boissons étaient dispersées entre eux.

Morgan se sentait dans son élément. C'était de bon goût et calme. Un espace de détente.

" Bien, maintenant que vous avez découvert notre incroyable Salle Commune, je tiens à vous dire que les blaireaux qui vivent ici sont des membres à part entière de la maison Poufsouffle. Traitez-les comme des amis, non comme des bêtes de foires. Maintenant, je vous emmène à vos dortoirs. Les filles, Alastriona va vous montrer le vôtre et les garçons venez avec moi !"

Anette lança un " A demain !"à Morgan et partie rejoindre ses compatriotes féminines.

Dave les emmena devant la parois Sud et déclara :

" Bien, chacune des cavités accueille trois personnes. Quand je dis votre prénom, vous vous installerez dans la cavité, vos affaires s'y trouvent déjà !"

Pour atteindre les cavités, des chemins incorporés magiquement dans la paroi avaient été construits, leur permettant de marcher sur les murs. Morgan trouva ce système ingénieux.

Quand vînt son tour, ils étaient déjà à plus de quinze mètres de haut et Morgan se félicita de ne pas avoir le vertige.

" Morgan MacAllister, Jon Borir et Lauri Iasakki vous résiderez dans la Cavité des Sages."

Morgan observa les deux autres garçons avec lesquels il passerait sept ans de sa vie. Jon Borir était un grand gaillard blond aux yeux d'un gris enneigé. Il n'avait pas l'air commode, un peu taciturne. Lauri Iasakki, quant à lui, était d'une taille moyenne, avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs et souriait à ses compagnons de chambre. Il avait de jolis yeux verts-bleus et semblait rayonner de l'intérieur.

Morgan et ses nouveaux larrons entrèrent dans leur cavité pour la découvrir bien plus grande qu'ils ne le pensaient. De forme circulaire, elle aussi, elle était composée de trois banquettes construites dans les parois mêmes, formant des niches, où des torches étaient accrochées. C'étaient leurs lits. Les matelas semblaient être moelleux et les draps en coton égyptiens promettaient d'agréables nuits. le sol était couvert d'un épais tapis en poils d'un animal très doux et au centre, trônait une jolie table basse en chêne élégamment ouvragée.

Lauri se rua sur le lit de droite en s'écriant :

" A moi ! Battez-vous pour les deux autres, souffrez si vous le souhaitez mais cette banquette est à moi !"

Jon et Morgan se regardèrent fixement. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de se battre pour le confort...quoique.

" Tu préfères quelle banquette ?" demanda Morgan à Jon qui répondit par un vague " Prends celle que tu veux...M'en fiche !"

Morgan se dirigea vers la banquette de gauche et s'installa.

Lauri sautait sur sa banquette en riant...jusqu''à ce qu'il se cogne au plafond de la niche.

" Aïeuh !" s'exclama t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Jon, qui s'était installé en silence jusqu'ici, éclata d'un rire sonore en le pointant du doigt. Il se tourna vers Morgan en hoquetant un " L'est pas trop, c'gars ?"

" Si, il est marrant !" affirma Morgan en riant.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient formé des liens plus solides, ils partirent à la découverte de la salle de bain...qui était comme le reste, surdimensionnée.

Un magnifique bassin circulaire où flottaient des nénuphars les attendaient. Ni une ni deux, les trois compères se déshabillèrent et sautèrent nus comme des vers dans l'eau chaude.

Les cris de joies résonnèrent longtemps cette nuit-là.


End file.
